Октавия Мелоди/Галерея
Первый сезон Самый лучший вечер Octavia closer S1E26.png Grand Galloping Gala band S1E26.png Octavia annoyed by Pinkie's antics S1E26.png Pinkie Pie Idea! S01E26.png Pinkie Pie Making Song Request To Octavia S1E26.png Band S01E26.png Orchestra begins to play Pony Pokey song S1E26.png Pinkie Pie alarming Octavia S1E26.png Pinkie Pie knocking into Octavia S01E26.png Octavia post Pinkie S1E26.png Второй сезон Пони из высшего общества Octavia playing the Cello S2E9.png Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png Четвёртый сезон В плену у вдохновения Concerto, Parish, and Octavia S4E23.png Rarity and Spike leaving the party S4E23.png Pinkie Pie shocked by changed party S4E23.png Эквестрийские игры Spike counts to -fourteen thousand- S4E24.png Spike counts to -twenty thousand!- S4E24.png Пятый сезон Блум и тень DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity at judges' table S5E4.png Sweetie Belle on stage S5E4.png DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity disapprove S5E4.png DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity give poor scores S5E4.png Кусочек жизни Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Octavia Melody joins the crowd S5E9.png Mane Six chatting in the background S5E9.png Apple Bloom suggesting a monster attack S5E9.png Octavia Melody -a monster attack-!- S5E9.png Octavia -Blast!- S5E9.png Octavia Melody -performing at the ceremony this afternoon- S5E9.png Octavia -I still haven't sorted out what to play- S5E9.png Octavia Melody -how am I meant to practice- S5E9.png Sweetie Belle -it'll all be cleared up in half an hour- S5E9.png Octavia Melody -I hope so- S5E9.png Matilda in a huge panic S5E9.png Ponyville ponies looking at the monster S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 enters the house S5E9.png Octavia Melody practicing the cello S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 crosses in front of Octavia S5E9.png Octavia Melody -all these wedding songs are so- S5E9.png Octavia Melody -so... standard- S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 drinking a bottle of milk S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 listening to Octavia Melody S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 gets an idea S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 behind her turntable S5E9.png Octavia listening to DJ Pon-3's beats S5E9.png Octavia Melody biting her lower lip S5E9.png Octavia Melody wincing S5E9.png Octavia Melody unsure of DJ Pon-3's sound S5E9.png Octavia Melody wincing again S5E9.png Octavia -I'm not sure that's appropriate- S5E9.png Octavia goes back to practicing S5E9.png Octavia notices DJ Pon-3's new sound S5E9.png Octavia approves of DJ Pon-3's sound S5E9.png Octavia Melody -that's more like it!- S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia playing together S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 looking at each other S5E9.png Octavia looking slyly at DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia spin their musical tools S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia's playing intensifies S5E9.png Octavia Melody playing cello seriously S5E9.png Octavia smiling at DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 playing in harmony S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia split-screen S5E9.png Octavia playing cello more energetically S5E9.png Octavia playing cello wildly S5E9.png Octavia Melody spinning her cello S5E9.png Octavia Melody's bow tie snaps S5E9.png Octavia Melody's cello bow snaps S5E9.png Octavia Melody playing cello upside-down S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 dubstep cello big finish S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia freeze in midair S5E9.png Octavia -I'm going to be late for the wedding!- S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station bursts out of the house S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 -jump the shark- S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 speed down the street S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 signalling to Octavia Melody S5E9.png Octavia holding out her cello bow S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia making a hard left S5E9.png DJ and Octavia about to crash into Button, Hughbert, and Dance Fever S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station speeds down the road S5E9.png Octavia Melody sees something approaching S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station has more passengers S5E9.png Pile of ponies on DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station S5E9.png Matilda in surprise S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Matilda, Octavia, and others in deep shock S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Gummy watching ponies go flying S5E9.png Gummy licking his eyeball S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia arrive at the wedding S5E9.png Octavia Melody -something like that might work- S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 straightening her sunglasses S5E9.png Гвоздь программы Rara singing --'cause I know-- S5E24.png Rara singing with backup string orchestra S5E24.png Rara sings --put my heart out on the line-- S5E24.png Coloratura singing to an enthralled audience S5E24.png Rara sings --now that I'm back, I still belong-- S5E24.png Audience cheers as Coloratura performs S5E24.png Rara reaching end of The Magic Inside S5E24.png Rara singing --just like the magic inside of...-- S5E24.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Шестой сезон Знаки отличия Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies with blank stares S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png День очага Ponies 'All for tonight' S06E08.png Canterlot many moons ago S6E8.png Snowfall Frost --would be better off-- S6E8.png Snowfall Frost --skipped the day altogether-- S6E8.png Snowfall disapproves of Hearth's Warming S6E8.png Ponies gathered on the street S06E08.png Ponies dancing in the Canterlot square S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents --memories that last all year-- S6E8.png Snowfall Frost looking in Snowdash's window S6E8.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia making old-timey music S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents dancing along to the music S6E8.png Wideshot of the party S06E08.png Spirit of HW Presents --and the reason is-- S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents --to be with your friends!-- S6E8.png Pinkie's Present big confetti finish S6E8.png Several ponies at the party; Snowdash looking worried S06E08.png Merry greets Snowdash S06E08.png A view of the party; Merry and Flutterholly talking to each other S06E08.png Flutterholly and Merry hears knocking and heads to the door S06E08.png Snowdash gets an eggnog S06E08.png Snowfall takes and eggnog and drinks it S06E08.png Noteworthy gives Starlight a bell collar S6E8.png Ponies sing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again (Reprise) S6E8.png 28 розыгрышей спустя Zombie Dr. Hooves, Cheerilee, and Octavia Melody S6E15.png All of Ponyville turned into cookie zombies S6E15.png Zombie ponies approaching the barn S6E15.png Виноваты знаки отличия Gabby helps Octavia Melody's quartet S6E19.png Gabby playing clarinet with Octavia's band S6E19.png Gabby loves her cute-ceañera S6E19.png Gabby gratefully hugging the Crusaders S6E19.png Седьмой сезон Буря эмоций Shining Armor and Cadance look at cake painting S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking at shield stand S7E3.png Shining Armor -it's small like her!- S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance crying together S7E3.png Shining Armor -this has been great- S7E3.png Spearhead -say no more- S7E3.png Родительская опека Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Идеальная пара Beginning shot of Apple Bloom's hooves S7E13.png Грива в тебе не главное Ponies in line to buy Mares Day flowers S7E19.png Filthy Rich -looks like I'm not the only one- S7E19.png Diamond Tiara rolls her eyes at her father S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to more ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to the last pony S7E19.png Rarity grinning confidently S7E19.png Rarity -I know you're swamped- S7E19.png Rarity flicking her mane S7E19.png Rarity -color coordination is a must- S7E19.png Rarity grinning with delight S7E19.png Rarity walking through Ponyville in a cloak S7E19.png Rarity sees crowd outside Quills and Sofas S7E19.png ''My Little Pony в кино'' Fluttershy and orchestra on the stage MLPTM.png My Little Pony (игра) Gameloft characters Octavia Spitfire.png|Octavia in the Gameloft app game. Sunset Shimmer album page MLP mobile game.png Octavia-MLPMobileApp-Three Octavias Arriving.png|Octavia found the magic mirror pool. Octavia and Sunset Shimmer (MLP Mobile Game).png Sunset Shimmer surrounded by Octavias (MLP mobile game).png Flim Flam brothers Gameloft ad.png IDW комиксы Comic issue 1 page 5.png Backround pony crop comic issue 1.png Comic issue 9 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 10 cover A.jpg Comic issue 10 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 10 Jetpack cover.jpg Comic issue 10 rough shared edition cover.jpg Comic issue 10 credits page.jpg Comic issue 12 Jetpack cover.jpg Comic issue 12 rough shared edition cover.jpg Comic issue 20 page 11.jpg Comic issue 24 Hal-Con cover.jpg Comic issue 24 Hal-Con cover textless.jpg Comic micro 3 page 2.png Micro-Series issue 10 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon verB.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 10 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 page 1.jpg Товары Oct-356319.jpg Octavia Melody-12036465oo9.jpg Octavia Melody Vinyl Figurine Prototype.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png It's a Pony Kind of Christmas 2016 edition cover.jpg Rolling Tones card MLP CCG.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Разное CastleCreator Octavia.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Octavia Melody/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей